Twin Chronicles
by confuzzled9872
Summary: Hermione is not who she thinks she is. Harry had is adventure but now it's Hermione turn to face her prophecy. Darkness is starting to rise again and it up to Hermione and her sister to do something about it. Please enjoy
1. Prologue

"You sure we have to do this Dumbledore?" said Sirius as he held a crying baby close to his chest.

"You heard the prophecy Sirius. She needs to be raised in a world where no one can decided her fate. We also need to protect her from Voldemort and her sister. Laura would have never wanted them to become dark," said Dumbledore as he held another child to his chest.

"But why separate them. They are sisters they should be raised together. No matter what any prophecy says. Laura and Nathan trusted me with their care and it would feel wrong knowing that I am the reason they will never know each other."

"Sirius do not blame yourself. Its nobody's fault but Voldemort and my own. Now take Hermione and I will take Shannon. Hermione is going to be placed with a nice muggle couple I have been observing for a while. They are named the Grangers and just recently had a stillborn child. I want you give Hermione to them and make them believe she is their child. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dumbledore, but what about Shannon?" said Sirius as he look at the child in Dumbledore's arms. He was these girls godfather and he knew this would be the last moment he set eyes on Shannon for many years. He hoped Dumbledore was right and this plan would help keep the girls safe.

"I am taking her to America and binding her magic.."

Sirius cut Dumbledore off before he could say anymore. "Why are you binding her magic? She needs to learn to control it. Why not bind both of their magic?"

"Sirius, Shannon needs to live in a world where she can decided who she is without magic and disprove the prophecy. Hermione is part of this prophecy as well but she isn't destined to be dark like her sister. I know you might like this decision but I am not going to argue with you." With that Dumbledore apparated to America before Sirius could protest anymore. Even though Sirius was anger he knew he had to complete his mission. He would be seeing Hermione when she went to Hogwarts and hopefully Shannon soon after that.

"Come one Hermione I will be showing you to your new family," he said as he apparated to the Granger's house. He knocked on the door and he saw a very nice couple answer the door. He modified their memories so they believe Sirius was an old family friend who was dropping off their daughter after he was babysitting her for them. They smiled as they grab the beautiful baby Sirius arms. They told him thank you and walk inside. Sirius apparated back to the Potter's house to visit James and his very pregnant wife.

**Hey, So I haven't written a story in a while tell me what you think of the prologue. I know Harry has his own prophecy and stuff but you will see how this all go down. Please review **

**Confuzzled9872(*&**


	2. Chapter 2

**The war as passed and Harry defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore is still alive and so is Snape. Also Sirius! Hermione, Ron and Harry all decided to go back and finish school so they have a chance at a normal year. Hermione is head girl and Draco is head boy. Enjoy :D**

_17 years later…._

Hermione is sitting on the train pretending to read a book. She is excited about the new coming year. What isn't there to be excited there is no more Voldemort and with a little magic Hogwarts was rebuilt quickly. Also she found she was named Head Girl but for some odd reason she felt off and that was all to normal. The war she feels has made her paranoid. What the boys don't know she actually went to therapy for a little after the war to many nightmares were haunting her. She had to many scars and did to many things to not instantly go back to normal.

"Honestly I don't know how Harry and Ron do it," she spoke to herself. She was alone in the Head's train cart waiting for the Head Boy. Suddenly she was interrupted by her own thoughts when no other than Draco Malfoy walked in.

"What can Harry and Ron do that you can't? Sorry for over listening but Potty and Weasel may be war heroes know but they aren't the smartest people out there still." Of course except Draco to come in and immediately start insulting her best friends. Draco change since the war for he didn't serve anytime for his deatheater crimes only because of Hermione and Harry testimonies. He still has changed for he wasn't their friend but he was grateful for what they did and grateful his father was finally behind bars and could no longer control him.

"Its nothing Malfoy. So I assume you are Head Boy."

"Yes I am. Granger I think it's about time we called a truce. No longer calling each other by surnames. I am sorry for everything that happened while we were in school and everything in the war. I owe my life to you and Harry. You saved me during the war and saved me from serving life in prison. I would really like to start a new. Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy and I may be a Slytherin but don't let my house define me or my last name." Draco held out his hand for Hermione.

To say Hermione was shocked by Draco's statement was understated. She agreed to time they put the past behind them. The war is over time for peace and new friendships.

"Okay, Draco I agree to a truce. Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I may be a Griffindore but don't let my house or muggle heritage define me." She grabs Draco's hand and shakes it.

The rest of the train ride was relatively uneventful. Hermione continue to pretend to sleep and Draco fell asleep for most of the trip. By the time the train stop and they got up to leave. Draco bowed his head down to Hermione and she the same. They went their separate ways to find their friends.

"Hermione!" She turns around to see Ron and Harry running towards her. She was immediately engulfed in a huge bear hug.

"Hey, guys sorry I couldn't sit with you guys on the train. I was named Head Girl and had to sit in the Head's cart."

"It's okay. Come lets go experience an Hogwarts normally for once and I am starving." No matter what Ron always thought about his stomach. When he mention normal year it still made Hermione cringe. She knew she was being paranoid but something about this year wasn't the same.

"I am with Ron. Lets go to the feast," Harry said with huge smile on his face. Harry was a lot happier no longer with the fate of the world on his shoulders. Hermione loved seeing Harry like this.

"Let's go"

They all went to the Great Hall. The first years were sorted quickly and evenly among the houses. Dumbledore made his beginning of the year speech and then all the food appeared out of nowhere like usually.

"So who is head boy Hermione," Ron asked between bites.

"Its Draco Malfoy. Before either of you freak out he called a truce with me and I hope to keep it. He isn't his usually prat of a self. The war changed like it change all of us."

"Okay, Hermione I trust you but if he does anything to you I will kill him," Harry said.

He always acted like a big brother to her. His family being dead and Hermione's off in Australia somewhere they adopted in each other in two their own small family. Hermione was grateful for Harry. In the summer instead of living in the Burrow they even lived at Grimmauld's Place and acted like a mini family. Ron spent that time with his grieving family but he visited as much as possible. Hermione and Harry if was possible grew even closer. Harry even listed her as closet of kin on all his medically records and a dependant at Gringot's. Harry was of age now and claimed his titled as Head of the Noble House of Potter. With all this came a lot of money and properties. Which he was gladly sharing with Hermione. She was muggleborn and with no family around Harry took the role as surrogate older brother and caretaker. Hermione could take care of herself for sure but Harry felt obligated after everything she did for him and he wanted to.

"Harry stop going all big brother on me. Draco is not going to do anything," she said while taking a bite of cake.

" I am your brother in all sense of the word except blood. If he does anything he is going to answer to me," Harry said loud enough for Draco to hear even from the Slyerthin's table.

"I am with Harry. Draco's a creepy bloke no matter what you say about him," of course expect Ron to go along with everything Harry said.

"Whatever can we forget all about this."

Hermione wanted to end this conversation before anything else could happen. Suddenly she looked up though to only see an owl drop a letter right in front of her.

"What is this," she said while ripping the letter open.

_Ms. Granger _

_Please come directly to my office after you are done eating. I am sorry for the owl but this is at the upmost Important. You may bring Mr. Potter as well. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore_

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore wants to see me in his office he says it is important. He also said I can bring you Harry. Sorry Ron."

"Its okay Hermione just let me know what happens." Ron said as he got to leave with Seamus and Dean. Ron matured a lot after the war no longer as jealous as easily.

"Let's go Harry."

They got up and left. They walked the route to Dumbledore's office in silence. Hermione was nervous and Harry could tell so he took her hand for comfort. They got to his office quickly.

"Lemon drop," Hermione said as they walked in. Inside they were both surprised to not only see Dumbledore but Sirius as well. He looked very well and had been named a free man finally after the war ended.

"Hello Professor, Sirius what are you doing here," Harry asked questionably.

"You will know soon Pup. Before we discuss anything Snape has to get here."

"What does Snape have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione all your questions will be answered shortly." Dumbledore said with his usually all knowing stare.

_POP!_

Snape entered the room and he looked rather frazzled. Also he was sporting a very heavy bleeding nose.

"Albus, you will have to go get that girl yourself! I enter the first thing she did was punch me before anything. She also refused to hear me talk and grab a bat instead. Why do you let her be raised in America of all places?" Said Snape.

"Well it looks like you two can grab a chair for a while. I will be back soon." Dumbledore then left with a loud pop!

"What the hell is going on? Why was Snape in America? Why do you need a girl here? Why can't you tell Hermione what is going on?" Harry yelled.

" I am sorry pup but that is for Dumbledore to explain. I can only say one thing that is Hermione everything you know is about to change." Sirius looked directly at Hermione who was oddly quiet throughout all of this.

"Sirius, I am confused." She finally spoke.

"In due time pup. Now lets make some tea as we wait for Dumbledore to come back."

Hermione and Harry sat down and tried to relax. But something kind of bothered Hermione why was Sirius calling her pup that is something he only reserved for Harry?

_Meanwhile in America_

Shannon was currently hiding behind a chair with a bat. She was wondering why the fuck someone tried to break into her house and how he even got in with all the doors being locked.

_Pop!_

"Not again," she whispered, as she held onto the bat even tighter.

"Shannon I know you are behind that chair. Please come out and put the bat down." The man that spoke to her had a very long white beard and like the other greasy man was holding a stick. She got up from behind the chair and looked at the old man.

"Why? What makes you think you can just come into my house when I don't even know who you are?" She said while holding the bat in swinging position.

"Shannon listen to your gut you know I am not here to harm you. Now please put the bat and come with me. All your questions are about to be answered."

She doesn't what possessed her to do so but she put her bat down and grabbed the old man's hand.

_Back at Hogwarts _

_Pop!_

Dumbledore was back and with a girl that looked to be about Hermione and Harry's age. Hermione quickly notice the girl looked a lot like herself except her hair was straight and she had piercing blue eyes. Everything else though body type, skin tone, hair color, and height were the same. They even had the face expect for eyes. Confused to say the least Hermione was more nervous then ever now.

"What the fuck! Where the hell do you take me old man! What did I trust!" the girl yelled as she jumped away from Dumbledore and was immediately in fighting position. The girl may look like Hermione but she could tell in that one sentence they were also really different.

"Now Shannon please sit and listen I am not trying to hurt you." Dumbledore tried reasoning with her.

" I am not listening to you old man. You kidnap me and brought me to some weird castle. Also the man that broke into my house earlier is here. Hey greasy guy how is the nose?" The girl said while smirking. She could rival Draco's smirk with the look on her face.

"Can I just put a body binding spell on her Albus. Americans have a tendency to not see reason." Snape said.

"No Severus you may not. Shannon please sit down and I promised you that all you will have answers."

Hermione kept staring at the girl she finally listened and sat down. Her name was Shannon for Hermione didn't know why but the name sounded so familiar to her.

"Fine. Tell why I am here?" Shannon said and started looking around the room. She didn't notice till now two people about her age were behind her. The boy was kind of cute but the girl she practically gasped at. She looked so much like her minus the eyes and curls.

"Now Shannon you are here because its time for you to know about your destiny. Hermione this why you are here as well. Please you both sit." They did as they were told and sat next to each other.

"Hermione, the reason I brought you here tonight it to answer your questions. First neither one of you speak till I am finished. About 18 years ago a woman by the name of Laura Mason and her husband Nathan Ravenclaw had to beautiful girls. Their names were Hermione and Shannon. Shannon was born first and Hermione second. For a little while they were all happy living at Ravenclaw Manor. There was a war going on and Voldemort very much wanted them on his side. They refused every request Voldemort sent. Voldemort finally getting fed up with the constant rejection raided their Manor. They were expecting him so before he came they gave their little girls to their godfather. He didn't want to but he left with the girls to keep them safe. Laura and Nathan fought very bravely that night but at last they were killed by the hands of Voldemort. Voldemort knowing they had twin girls looked frantically for them in the manor but they were nowhere in sight. He quickly left after that. Now the girls were brought here and separated for their own protection. Voldemort wanted them more than anything they were destined to become powerful. He wanted to raise them as his own. The girls were quickly put in hiding and soon after the dark lord fell. Afraid that he might come back which he did the girls were kept separate and hidden till the time was right for them to accept who they were. Shannon, Hermione you should know theses girls were you two. Before you say anything. You should know that the reason Voldemort wanted you both so bad wasn't only the fact you were direct descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw but also Merlin himself. Mason was the surname the Merlin family took to protect them. Now any questions?"

Dumbledore looked at the two girls in front of him to only find they both had fainted from shock over these revelations. Quickly Harry and Sirius took the girls to the hospital wing till the next day.

**Hey so this the first chapter what do you think? I like reviews and don't be nice I want honest. **

**Confuzzled9872(*&**


End file.
